Blaine DeBeers
'''Blaine DeBeers' is a main character of iZombie. Blaine was a zombie in Season 1, but was cured and is now human in season two of the series iZombie. Blaine is portrayed by David Anders. He is the zombie who turned Liv, and he ran the underground brain-delivery service in Seattle out of the butcher shop Meat Cute. Now that he's human again, Blaine runs Shady Plots funeral home that doubles as a cover for his continued brain harvesting and selling activity. Early Life He attended the same boat party as Olivia Moore which turned into a "zombie feeding frenzy" offering a new designer drug called "Utopium". He was the one who scratched Liv, thereby turning her into a Zombie. Season One In Pilot, he appears in one of Liv's visions chasing the person whose memories she is seeing. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Blaine notices that people are looking for him when he sees a sketch of himself. So he shows up at the morgue and confronts Liv about why she was looking for him. They both exchange information and experiences on being zombies and he lets Ravi run tests on him. He convinces her to bring him brains from the morgue to him but never gets them when he's spotted with dealers. Blaine later seduces a woman and turns her into a zombie after sleeping together, he shows up the next morning with a brain and an offer for 25 thousand dollars a month in exchange for him getting her the brains she needs. In The Exterminator, Blaine shows up at the morgue and confronts Liv about why she didn't show up at the Brain Exchange. Liv tells him that she is done working with Blaine and she can't trust him again. In Liv and Let Clive, Blaine is in bed with Jackie. They then get spray tans together. Blaine sets up a Brains Operation at a place called Meat Cute. He turned a Chef so she can make brain meals. In Virtual Reality Bites, At Meat Cute, Blaine gets a call from Jackie telling him her delivery never came. Blaine offers to bring her something, but she declines. Later, Clive shows up at Meat Cute asking Blaine if he saw his dead Delivery boy. Blaine says he doesn't recognize him. Clive hears a loud bang and Blaine tries to lure him to the back but is interrupted by a phone call. Blaine goes to Jackie's and tells her about the dead delivery boy. Blaine then kills Jackie with a Drill. At Meat Cute, Liv's Mom, Eva, arrives to pick up an application for Evan. In Dead Air, Suzuki meets with Blaine to tell him that he can't be a part of Blaine's operation anymore. They then speak briefly about Liv. Blaine goes to Lowell's to give him brains. In Patriot Brains, Blaine passes Liv in the elevator to Lowell's. Later, Blaine goes to Lowell's. Blaine and Lowell talk and Blaine gets a call. Lowell stabs Blaine in the arm and Blaine shoots Lowell in the head. In Astroburger, Blaine talks to Suzuki when he goes to pick up his food. Then they start talking about Liv and Lowell's relationship and about Lowell's death. Later, Blaine kidnapped the Astronaut Alan York. Blaine goes to the morgue to check on how the cure is going. Liv asks Blaine about Scott E. Blaine and Julien go to Scott's place to burn his place. Blaine and Julien then go back to Meat Cute not knowing that Major is in the trunk. Blaine has his men pack up Alan York's Brains for his wealthy clients. Luta runs in and tells him that the brains are missing. Blaine stabs Luta in the neck and tells him to get up because he has work to do. In Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat, Evan goes to Meat Cute to give his application. When Blaine realizes that Evan is Liv's brother he hires him. In Blaine's World, Julien tells Blaine that he couldn't find anything from Major's car. Blaine goes to the freezer to try to convince Major to give up the brains but he doesn't. Blaine threatens Major with torture until he reveals Liv's contact information. Blaine calls Liv to offer her a deal, Major for the astronaut brains. Blaine and Liv exchanged at the deal but Blaine substituted someone else instead of Major. Blaine returns to Meat Cute to find most of his staff dead and then he stabs Major in the stomach. Liv arrives at Meat Cute and threatens Blaine but she can't kill him because he is the only one keeping all of Seattle's zombies fed. She decides that she will cure him. Season Two In Grumpy Old Liv, Blaine is working as a funeral director at Shady Plots Funeral Home. When Liv visits the funeral home, Blaine sensed that she was there. Blaine tells Liv he didn't see Major's name on the list of dead at Meat Cute and believes that Liv turned Major into a Zombie. After Liv is gone, Blaine goes downstairs to where his men is unloading a crate of utopium. Blaine goes to Don E's House to find out how he cut the utopium at the boat party. Don E tells Blaine he knows who cut the utopium. In Zombie Bro, In Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues, In Love & Basketball, In Max Wager, In Abra Cadaver, In Cape Town, In Method Head, In Fifty Shades of Grey Matter, In Physician, Heal Thy Selfie, In The Whopper, In Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind, In He Blinded Me... With Science, In He Blinded Me... With Science, In Pour Some Sugar, Zombie, In Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be, In Dead Beat, In Salivation Army, Season 3 Personality Blaine shows a complete lack of remorse for creating zombies. With a very astute mind for business, he sees them as only new customers and the rich ones as endless vats of money. While initially Blaine asks Ravi to cure him (season 1, episode 2), he enjoys being a zombie seeing as it has improved his stance in the world. He is never shown to have any true feelings of companionship, even when with Jackie. He also treats those he works with at Meat Cute as inferiors. Blaine is power-hungry and greedy as shown by his past career choice as a drug dealer and current job as leader of the zombie underworld. He is portrayed as cunning and manipulative. He manages to start a business foundation while taming the zombie outbreak. He is even shown to be charming, when he wants to be, as he seduces Jackie and works his way around many others. Appearance Blaine has short, white hair and pale skin. Mid-Season 1, courtesy of Jackie, he dons a spray tan. Powers and Abilities (As a zombie) *'Pseudo-Immortality:' Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Blaine does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Blaine's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. *'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Blaine's physical strength and speed are enhanced. (First time cured human) *'Zombie Sense:' A side effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end. Weaknesses (As a zombie) *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Relationships *Olivia Moore: Enemy turned unwilling ally. She cured him. *Jackie: Client he had relations with. He killed her. *Peyton Charles: Lawyer/One-Night Stand. *Mr. Boss: He used to work for him. *Drake Holloway: *Major Lilywhite: *Ravi Chakrabarti: *Julien Dupont: *Cissie: Appearances: 27/32 Season 1 : 10/13 *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Virtual Reality Bites *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2 : 17/19 * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * Cape Town * Method Head * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * The Whopper * Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind * He Blinded Me... With Science * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Season 3 : TBA/13 Trivia * He is the one who transformed Liv into a zombie. But Liv cures him. * He is the first human zombie to be cured. * He is also the first cured zombie to become a zombie again and then cured again. * Suggested "raging out" as the term for what Liv calls "full-on zombie mode" in Episode 2. * Told Liv he gets his brains by grave-robbing, which was a lie, as he really got his brains from abducting street kids and killing them. His operation was destroyed in the Season 1 finale by Major. * Blaine has been compared to the Buffy: The Vampire slayer anti-hero Spike, as both were ruthless villains and killers when they first appeared in the show. Interestingly, David Anders (Blaine's actor) got some hair care tips from the man who played Spike, James Marsters, who counseled Anders on how to make peroxide bearable. Gallery Screenshot 2016-08-01-16-09-33.png 83bb6ba1dc054781ae0b2feacbcdd60a.gif Dca49445560439320811760a9cb985fa.jpg IMG 20160728 005943.jpg Izombie2.jpg Zmb206a0265bjpg-9b3f39 765w.jpg Season3iZombiePoster.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:IZombie Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3